Zootopia 2: Life Of A Fox
by Marnieghost01
Summary: Nick Wilde and his childhood, what he grow up with. A prediction of what the movie is going to be. I bet it's more intense then Zootopia the Bunny's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1: Life Of A Fox

My name is Wilde. Nick Wilde. I am the worlds nicest fox and they ruin my life for no reason. You see in the animal kingdom of the Zootopia where animal sing a melody musical about it being full of Koombia. Isn't as wonderful as it is pictured out to be. I had to grow up as an only child of two parents. My father was an entrepreneur, and my mom I am not sure what she does for living. Probably is a con-artist like I turned out to be. I never had asked.

There are times where I wished my mother gotten a real job. Instead of wasting time conning and stealing from the gullible. However, I'm always told by my family. We can't change what we are, we're the Wilde's. She told me she once almost had a real job with the crime boss, named Mr. Big who actually isn't really that big. She promised me one day I will follow her footsteps in being a bigger schemer then her. In order to make money to help us afford our apartment a lot easier. I however as her only fox-kit, had no plans of being a con-artist. I had something else in mind.

Ever since seeing the commercial on TV for becoming a Junior Ranger Scouts and since taking a family camping trip to one of the many National Regions within outside the skirts of Zootopia. It inspired me to become part of the Junior Ranger Scouts. I plan on becoming a Junior Ranger myself. Only we needed money in order to join and for the uniform. The uniforms are pretty pricey. They are about $99.99. It sucks.

"How are we going to get me a uniform? I really want to become part of the Junior Ranger Scouts."

"It's simple really," my mother says, "We do what us foxes do best, con the gullible with ridiculous ideas. It's what our nature is. In order to get that uniform you have to go down with our family generations."

"It's not honest."

"It may not be honest, however it's how we survive."

"Your mother's right son!" the door is open to our apartment and there is my father. He stands there in his business uniform. He's here to take me for the weekend. "Trust me I'll show you how easy it is to fool our suckers! The pray are easy to fool."

It doesn't take long for the sound of beeping to be heard. "What's that beeping sound?"

"Oh don't worry about that. My dear boy," my mother tried to cover up for my father, "Obviously that's something we haven't told you."

"Haven't told me what?"

"There is a new order in Zootopia."

"By who?"

"Well in order to live in peace in Zootopia. It's now a law, that every single predator in our nation has to wear shock-collars. They are set to go off every-time we try and eat our pray. It keeps us from turning violet and savage. I haven't forgotten the time when Duke Weaselton's grandfather had turned savage. The poor thing had to be put to rest. At least he got a nice-long journey of a walk. Before he went to la-la land."

"I am going to have to wear a shock-collar?"

"Yes. Children of the pray have to obey the law."

This is what it is like being a predator. Even for a fox. My life of a fox is becoming more difficult. However I think I will work on my manipulation skills even if I have to wear a stupid shock collar. "Where do you take me for these?"

"Doctor's Office."

"You mean at Dr. Armadillo's?"

"Yep. The lamb scientist Dr. Overcast came up with the idea. He spreaded it to the nations and all the pray agreed and voted on it. We didn't have equal rights to vote."

"You mean we have no choice."

"Yep. It's been decided."

"Can't a life of a fox, get any worse? I think it just did."


	2. Chapter 2

Zootopa 2: Life Of A Fox

Ch.2

I am only in the car now. My father is driving with a steering wheel, and he's keeping an eye on the road seeing of the other cars passing by. Man, I wish I could drive right now. Maybe I'll learn when I'm older. My father parks the car and we are in front of Dr. Armadillo's. It's chop where I have once been to make a regiment change on my diet. I look around only to see all the other children predators sitting out there. Some were crying, starting with a cub of a lion. He was sucking his thumb after having a trauma trouble with the shock-collar experience.

"Dad!" I began to tug at his waste of his blue and orange stripped pants, of his business suit, "maybe we should come back another time. It seems rather busy. And my legs are getting tired."

"I can fix that," my mother says, she hoists me up to sit on her shoulders. I scowl, that's not what I had in mind. "Is that better?"

"No. I don't want to wear a shock collar. And put me down." My mother puts me back down on the ground. My father bends down to look me straight into my green eyes, which my mother admires so much.

"It's the law. I'm sorry."

"The law for predators is stupid. I hate it. I don't want to wear it. I hate going to the doctor and I don't want a shock collar."

"Nicholas there's nothing to be afraid of. The shock collar isn't scary it's your friend. Trust me I have been here before and I had to get mine on. It's easy. Never hurts."

I look around the room. I see a bear going near a water fountain. Before I know it water splashes onto the shock collar and the bear gets an electric shock! He passes out on the ground and nurses are called over to retrieve him.

"My parents are trying to kill me!" I begin to look around for a decoy to get away from this appointment. I needs to find an excuse, and I thought of it right when I sees the boys' bathroom door down the hall. I begin to jiggle up and down, while crossing my legs. "Mom!" I am excellent at theater and being manipulative, "I need to go to the bathroom before I'm called puddles."

It's common for me. I have always had a weak bladder. Born with it. She looked over at my father who is waiting in line and sighs, "Jim can you please take our son to the bathroom, before he ruins the good carpet of the office?"

"No. I don't want…" I began to shout, she looks at me funny, "I mean I would like to go to the bathroom myself I'm only eight in a half. I can do it."

"Do you promise to come back?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

I fooled her. I turn around smiling with a sneaky expression on my face of happiness. I'm going to get away with this. I decided to head into the bathroom first to make it look like I'm going to the bathroom. When I walked in I heard sobbing. I frown, I never hear sobbing before from anyone other than myself. That's another thing of me, I'm highly hyperactive and emotionally unstable. It's easy to fool my mother into thinking I'd come back to her. The truth is I'm going to be running away and hiding from the doctor. I'm not wearing a shock collar.


End file.
